The Moon's Friendship
by MoonPhoenixChik
Summary: (hpsm) Serena was kidnapped the same day she was born. This is what happens...
1. Default Chapter

It is July15 in a magical world hospital in England. There stood a black haired, blue eyed man next to his dead wife with his newly born daughter in his arms. His wife died while giving birth to their daughter. Then all of a sudden a woman with a staff that looked like a really big key in her hand showed up. She fought the man and took his daughter with her. This mysterious woman took the girl all the way to Japan. That's where she stopped at a house laid the girl on the door step, rang the door bell, and left. The family in the house was very nice and adopted her.  
The new born baby girl's name is Serena. Soon after Serena turned three, her adoptive mother had a baby boy. On Serena's fifth birthday some people broke into their house. They killed everyone except for Serena who was badly injured. Serena was in the hospital for two months which was surprising considering how badly injured she was. When the hospital released her she was taken to an orphanage. 


	2. 10 years later

10 Years later  
  
It is the middle of summer vacation in England; Sirius Black was just cleared of all charges. Sirius with Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Mr. Weasley came to the Dursley's house to pick up Harry Potter. It was night time and the Dursley's just left when Sirius, Mad-eye Moody, Tonks Remus, and Mr. Weasley walked in the front door. Sirius went up to Harry's room to help him with his stuff. They brought it down to the living room when a portal opened right in front of them. Sirius pushed Harry behind him. Then they all saw a girl Harry's age with blue eyes and long blonde hair did up in a strange hairstyle. The girl smiled an evil smile. Then she kicked everyone's butt and kidnapped Harry.  
Sirius, Remus, Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley went to Dumbledore. Dumbledore found where the girl went. So Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and McGonagall went to an orphanage in Japan. They got there at midnight. They were outside the orphanage when they saw the girl jump out of one of the windows. So they stayed in the shadows hoping that she will end up leading them to Harry. They followed her to the Arcade. She walked inside and sat down in front of the Sailor V Video game. The game turned on and said, "Voice Identification Please."  
  
She said, "The moon and stars are out tonight and so am I."  
  
The game said, "Access granted you have a new mission. A boy named Harry Potter was kidnapped by a youmai that made it look like you, Serena."  
  
Serena said, "Okay, do you know where he is located?"  
  
The game said, "Yes, he is located at your adoptive parents old home."  
  
"Anything else," Serena said.  
  
"Yes, just one more thing you are to return him to his godfather," the game said.  
  
Serena said, "And who might that be?"  
  
The game said, "Your father, Sirius Black."  
  
Serena said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
The game said, "Serena, the day that you were born you where kidnapped by Pluto."  
  
Serena said, "Okay, whatever, we'll talk about this later because I've got a life to save."  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius and the others heard the whole conversation. Serena ran as fast as she could to her old house. When she got there she broke down the door. She saw Harry tied to a chair unconscious with a youmai and some death-eaters. Serena charged in and blasted the youmai dead. Then she bound all of the death-eaters together. Afterwards Serena untied Harry and carried him outside. 


	3. Afterwards

Serena's POV  
  
When I came outside of the house I put Harry down because there standing in the way was five guys and two ladies. One of the guys, who has black hair and blue eyes, said, "I am Sirius Black. These are my friends."  
  
I just ignored him and bent down next to Harry and healed him. Sirius and the others started walking toward Harry and me. I quickly stood up and said, "Stop right where you are!"  
  
Then I took out my mini-computer and said, "Computer, are these the people I am to leave Harry with? I can sense that they aren't evil but will he be safe with them."  
  
My mini-computer said, "Harry will be safe with them."  
  
I said, "Good, then, I'm happy to report that my mission is complete."  
  
Then I put my computer back and ran back to the orphanage so that no one would notice that I am gone. 


	4. Surprise

Serena's POV  
  
The next morning I got up early because it was my birthday. So I got up and got changed into blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt. Then I went to the mess hall for breakfast. Afterwards I went back to my bed and grabbed my backpack. Then I ran to the front office and signed out.  
  
When I signed out the lady at the sign out desk asked, "So Serena, where are you off to today?"  
  
I said, "I'm going to my friend, Raye's house. My friends are throwing me a birthday party."  
  
The lady said, "Well, I hope you have a happy 16th birthday."  
  
I said, "Well, thanks, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
Then I went to the bus stop and got on the bus. I rode the bus to Raye's house. When I got there I had to climb a lot of steps to get to Raye's house.  
  
Normal POV  
  
After Serena left, we went over to Harry. Just as we got to him he woke up.  
  
Sirius said, "Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Harry said, "I've never felt better."  
  
Then Remus said, "So, Sirius, why didn't you tell anyone you have a daughter?"  
  
Sirius said, "Remus, the same day she was born, she was taken from me. I went looking for her until I had this feeling that something wasn't right at Lily and James' house. When I arrived I was to late so I went looking for that rat that sold out Lily and James Potter. When I was sent to Azkaban I gave up hope of ever finding her. So I just couldn't bring myself to say anything to anyone that didn't already know."  
  
Remus said, "So, who knows?"  
  
Sirius said, "Just the doctor, myself, the Ministry of Magic and the woman that kidnapped her. That is until now of course."  
  
Dumbledore says, "Well, Sirius I say we go get your daughter first thing in the morning. What do you say?"  
  
Sirius says, "Thanks Dumbledore."  
  
So the next morning they went to the orphanage with all the paperwork needed to take Serena with them. They got there at 9 o'clock. Sirius gave the headmistress the paperwork.  
  
The Headmistress says, "Well, everything seems to be in order. Mrs. Andrew, where is Serena?"(Mrs. Andrew is the lady from the sign out desk.)  
  
Mrs. Andrew says, "Serena signed out at 7 o'clock this morning saying she was going to her birthday party at Raye's house."  
  
The Headmistress says, "Mrs. Andrew would you please have Mrs. Chang take over while I take Serena's father to get her."  
  
Mrs. Andrew says, "You mean Serena is finally going to meet her real father?"  
  
The Headmistress just nodded.  
  
Then Mrs. Andrew says, "I'll get right on it."  
  
The Headmistress turned to Sirius and said, "Now, Mr. Black if you and your friends will follow me I'll take you to meet your wonderful daughter."  
  
The Headmistress got them on to a bus and over to Raye's house. When they got there they had to climb all those steps. When they got there they saw Serena being chased by a black haired girl who was trying to hit Serena with a water balloon. The black haired girl missed Serena and almost hit the Headmistress.  
  
The black haired girl said, "I'm so sorry miss. Serena, look what you almost made me do."  
  
Then Serena came up behind the girl and dropped a water balloon on her head. Serena said, "Got ya, Raye."  
  
Raye said, "That's it Serena the gloves are off."  
  
While Raye was talking Serena noticed that her Headmistress was there. Serena said, "Hang on a minute Raye. Headmistress, what are you doing here?"  
  
The Headmistress said, "Serena I'd like you to meet your biological father, Sirius Black."  
  
When the Headmistress said that Raye dropped her water balloon. Serena said, "Okay."  
  
The Headmistress said, "Well, I need to get back. So when your party is over come on back to the orphanage to get your stuff, okay Serena?"  
  
Serena said, "Sure thing Headmistress. Come on Raye lets tell the others."  
  
The Headmistress headed back down the steps. Then Serena and Raye started yelling, "Guys, time out. We need to talk."  
  
Then Mina, Amy, Lita, Darien, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista came running up to Raye and Serena. Darien came up to Serena and wrapped his arms around her and said, "So what's up?"  
  
Serena said, "Guys I'd like you to meet my father, Sirius Black."  
  
Darien let go of Serena and walked over to Sirius. Darien shook Sirius' hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Black. I'm Darien Shields, Serena's boyfriend."  
  
Sirius said, "Nice to meet you. I hope you understand that I have to take Serena with me to England."  
  
Then Serena said, "If you'll excuse us for a moment."  
  
Then Serena and the others walked away from them. Serena said, "Will that be okay with you guys? I mean I don't want to go to England but I do want to be with my dad."  
  
Amara said, "That's fine by us, kitten, we totally understand. Besides you deserve to be with your dad."  
  
Serena said, "Thanks, guys!"  
  
Then they walked over to Sirius and the others. Amara said, "That's fine by us Mr. Black as long as you take good care of kitten here."  
  
Serena said, "Amara!"  
  
Sirius chuckled at his daughter and said, "I will take good care of her, miss."  
  
Then Darien said, "Now, why don't you join the party?"  
  
Sirius said, "Actually, I'm hoping to get back to England as soon as possible. So I can take Serena shopping for her school supplies and anything else she might want."  
  
Serena said, "Do you have airplane tickets already?"  
  
Sirius said, "Not yet."  
  
Serena said, "Raye, can I use your phone to call the airport?"  
  
Raye said, "Go right ahead."  
  
Serena said, "Thanks, Raye."  
  
Serena made the phone call and charged the tickets to her Moon credit card. Serena came back and said, "Okay, I got us ten plane tickets to England. Our plane leaves at noon."  
  
Darien said, "Well, its 10 o'clock now. And you'll want to be there at 11:30. So we best get movin."  
  
Serena said, "Well let me get my stuff and we'll be off to the orphanage."  
  
Serena ran back into Raye's house and came out with a full backpack. Then everyone left to get on a bus back to the orphanage. When they got there Serena signed in and sprinted to her room. Two luggage bags were sitting on her bed. So Serena quickly packed all of her stuff. While Serena was packing Sirius signed all the paperwork he was supposed to. Then they left the orphanage. Serena's friends said their good-byes to her and headed back to Raye's house. Sirius and the others followed Serena into a dark alley. When they stopped walking, Harry said, "Why are we here?"  
  
Serena said, "I'm putting my luggage in my space compact pocket. So we don't have to worry about anything. Now I can tell that none of you have ever been to an airport or on an airplane so just do as I tell you. Now let's go."  
  
Sirius and the others looked at each other like who-does-she-think-she-is. They didn't have any time to talk it over because she was already walking off. It was 11 o'clock when they arrived at the airport. Serena went up to the ticket desk and said, "I just called in for 10 tickets to England. The American Airline leaving at noon today."  
  
The lady said, "Name please and how will you pay for this?"  
  
Serena said, "Black and credit card."  
  
The lady said, "Let's see here ten tickets for first class on the America Airline Flight 42 leaving at noon. Credit card please."  
  
Serena hands her, her Moon credit card. The lady swipes the card and says, "Any luggage."  
  
Serena takes her credit card back and says, "No, just one carry-on."  
  
Then the lady hands her the tickets and say, "Here are your tickets and I hope you have a nice flight."  
  
Serena took the tickets and heads off toward the food court and shops. Serena sat down at a table and the others did the same. Serena said, "Here are our tickets. You guys can pick which seat you want to sit in, okay?"  
  
Serena left the tickets spread out on the table and went to the bathroom. When Serena came back Sirius handed her a ticket. Then Serena started scratching her head with a half smile said, "Guys, we're going to have to do something about your wands because when you go through security they are going to think that you escaped from a local luny-ben."  
  
Snape says, "How did you."  
  
Serena interrupted, "How did I know? I might not have lived in the wizarding world but I'm not stupid."  
  
Dumbledore said, "Well, if you knew about the wizarding world and no one knew you were a witch then, how come no body did a memory charm on you?"  
  
Serena smiled and said, "I've kept it to myself and the only times I've talked about it was when I'd tell the little kids stories of princesses, wizards and stuff like that. When it came to telling stories of the wizarding world I had a certain way of telling them. I'd tell them in a way in which the kids will want to sit and listen but later think that it wasn't real. So to them that's all it was a story, a fairytale, something they would only dream about but never think it's possible." 


End file.
